


along the way

by retts



Category: Real Person Fiction, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: Awkwardness, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retts/pseuds/retts
Summary: ‘You’re from maths tutoring!’ Brett blurted out.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	along the way

**Author's Note:**

> lmao yeah 
> 
> i really love the story of how they met and here is my weird brain's sacrilegious take on it 
> 
> everything is fiction except for maths tutoring and AYO the next day 
> 
> also, if you are in any way, shape, or form related to the people im talking about in this fic, or are the people in this fic, for the love of all that is holy TURN BACK

  
Brett wasn’t the only Asian in the room but he was by far the youngest, which automatically made him feel out of place and self-conscious. He stood with his dad — another level of awkward in itself — and fought the urge to hug his violin case to his chest the way a child would hold a teddy bear for comfort. His feet wanted to tap dance and his nails begged to be bitten. His dad was talking loudly on his phone. Brett wanted to sink into a magical hole in the floor when he noticed an older cellist with her friends glance at him and burst into giggles.

He was tiny for his age, so what? He played the violin day and night and was good enough to be here. Probably. Brett had passed his audition with flying colours. It was his first time to be part of the Australian Youth Orchestra.

Brett counted three more pointed looks his way (they couldn’t all be staring in his general vicinity for some unrelated reason, right?) and was about to say _Pa, fuck it, let’s get out of here_ (minus the swearing) when he saw someone familiar coming out of the corner.

Gaping, Brett couldn’t help but point at the boy a few feet away. He also carried a violin case, was Asian, and staring back at Brett in shock.

‘You’re from maths tutoring!’ Brett blurted out.

‘So are you!’ the kid — Eddy, his name was Eddy Chen — said, sounding completely dumb. ‘Brett, right?’

‘Yeah, wow, what are the chances?’

Eddy stood next to him and laughed nervously. ‘Are we, like, the youngest here?’

‘Pariah food,’ said Brett with a nod, suddenly fiercely glad someone understood his feelings.

His dad finally noticed Brett was actually talking to someone and put his phone away. ‘Bretty, have you made a new friend?’ he asked in Mandarin.

It was the woman behind Eddy who answered in the same language with the same Taiwanese account. 'Eddy, you didn’t tell me you made a friend, too!’

Brett’s dad’s eyes lit up.

Eddy grimaced. ‘Mum!’

‘Pa!’

Their parents ignored them and started talking enthusiastically in the way immigrants do with people from their own home countries.

‘Seriously, this is a weird coincidence,’ said Brett, nudging Eddy tentatively with his elbow. His lips twitched when Eddy nodded vigorously, taking a step closer.

‘Yeah, man, how many more coincidences are we going to have? Oh, my God, please don’t tell me you’re a prodigy or something.’

‘No, are _you?_ ’

‘Oh, good. Nah, I’m just alright.’

‘Same.’

They grinned at each other, knowing they had to be more than a little bit alright to be there.

Their parents eventually left, each of them giving strict instructions to call, text, and not wander off. Brett and Eddy shared another eye roll. Once they were alone, they spoke much more freely. Girlfriend? Haha, no. Play any other instrument? Piano, mostly. Same! You watch anime? Do I ever! You’re from Taipei? Which street? New Zealand, too? Weird. Don’t tell me, your parents want you to be a doctor? Do you even have to ask?

Then they finally got to talking about favourite pieces and composers and it was impossible to shut either of them up until all the musicians were corralled together and the rehearsal started.

It was strange to find so many of the same things in another person. Brett had plenty of friends (it was meeting people for the first time that was the problem) who also played the violin or cello or piano, and a lot of them were Asian. His school had a really brilliant music program. Still, Brett could say something about himself and Eddy would probably have a similar or the exact same experience.

Brett and Eddy were sat next to each other in the Second Violin section and Brett couldn’t help sizing him up as they began playing. Eddy was good. Really good. Eddy was also quick to correct his pitch. Brett caught Eddy looking at him several times and knew he was being judged as well.

It was the first day of rehearsal for the Australian Youth Orchestra and Brett’s earlier excitement about being part of it, which had deflated under the scrutiny of the older musicians, came back to life as practice continued. He and Eddy stuck close together because they were the same age — just a year’s difference — and even though they’d only met yesterday, Brett already liked Eddy. A lot.

During lunch break, they sat together with their homemade lunches and traded bites and talked about Super Smash Bros, the end of Beyblade last year, and fucking about with the Paganini caprices. Brett learnt that Eddy had perfect pitch, which was awesome but made him a little jealous, and made Eddy promise to tune his violin every time in the foreseeable future.

In the afternoon, Brett was more focussed, his nerves giving way to the swell of music and the intensity of the musicians playing with him.

The first day with the AYO ended much sooner than Brett expected or would have liked. It was challenging, the pieces they played were more advanced than anticipated, the other musicians were intimidating as hell, and it was so much fun.

He and Eddy waited inside the hall for their parents to pick them up, violins safely in the cases lying at their feet.

Brett sent his dad a text saying he was done and then lingered, surreptitiously glancing at Eddy out of the corner of his eye.

When Brett met Eddy last night, he'd never expected to see him so soon. They'd talked a bit about the violin and their grade level, but Brett had honestly not been all that interested. Today was a different story, though. He knew Eddy was good enough to be part of the youth orchestra. More importantly, he'd heard Eddy play. He was just as good as the kids Brett competed with. It was a wonder they'd never met each other before.

His dad texted that he was on his way, five minutes, maybe six.

Brett bit the inside of his cheek, thumb hovering over the keypad. His phone keychain — a tiny treble cleft — swung back and forth.

'Hey, that's cool,' said Eddy, pointing at the keychain. 'I saw a Poké Ball one but my mobile can't hold keychains.'

Brett nodded. 'Yeah — uh, hey, want to exchange numbers?'

'What's your number?' asked Eddy at the same time, casually whipping out his Samsung.

They grinned at each other.

'For when I need someone to tune my violin,' said Brett, cheeky.

'Don't make me regret this friendship, ' warned Eddy. He rattled off a string of numbers and Brett pressed them dutifully on his keypad, saving them under the name Mr Perfect Pitch. Brett did the same and rolled his eyes when Eddy typed Another Asian Playing Violin.

Brett's phone gave a beep. It was his dad, saying he was just coming out of the corner. 'Dads, huh?'

'Almost as bad as mums.'

Brett tugged on the strap of his rucksack and picked up his violin. 'Guess I'll see you in maths tutoring. Again.'

'In other words, hell. I'd almost rather play left hand pizz.'

'Bro, that's _easy_.'

Eddy gave him a wide eyed look. 'You're one of those people. Go _away_.'

Brett laughed. His mobile rang and he answered it. 'Yes, pa, I'm on my way out. I'm just saying goodbye to Eddy — what?' Brett almost cringed. Eddy watched him with interest. 'I reckon I can — alright, alright. Yeah, I'm leaving.'

Brett flipped his phone close, the treble cleft rattling. 'So, ugh, my dad wanted to invite you and your mum over for dinner. You can say no. Sorry, my dad's embarrassing.'

'I'm — I'll ask my mum but she'll probably say yes. She says she can never have too many Taiwanese friends.'

'Well, alright.' This felt weird, but also exciting. Kind of like when he nailed his harmonics.

Eddy nodded. 'I'll text you.'

'Sure. See ya, Eddy.'

'Bye, Brett.'

Brett went out of the building as the same time as the cellist from earlier, the tall girl with long blond hair who'd laughed at him from afar. She gave Brett a nod and a small smile, then turned left and walked away. Was that approval? Acceptance? Whatever. Brett paused mid-step and then ran over to his dad's Kia, smiling now, and opened the door, his violin sat safely on his lap as his dad drove them home.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
